1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of fasteners which are molded into foam seat cushions or other objects. In an embodiment a veneer, also referred to as a mold shim or insert, is placed between the surface of a forming mold or mold magnet and the fastener strip that is to be in-molded. The veneer compensates for the variability of the mold surface and provides a more even surface for the fastener strip to seal against—thereby preventing fouling of the strip's fastening elements during the molding process. Alternative embodiments of the invention are not used with a fastener strip, but instead have engaging members on their non-mold-proximate surface for engaging clips or wires which are thereby embedded into the foam object during the molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A limited number of special molds for forming foam seat cushions with in-molded fastener strips are disclosed in the prior art. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,449; 5,795,640; 5,840,398; and 5,900,303; all to Billerant, show end dams or ridges built into the mold that seal against areas devoid of hooks on a fastener strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,344 to Ogawa and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,970; 5,736,217; and 5,922,436; all to Banfield, show magnetically attractable shims or metal strips on the hook side of the fastener strip. However, these magnetically attractable shims or strips are permanently affixed to the fastener strip, and remain with the strip after it is molded into the foam seat cushion. This is markedly different from the invention. The invention is not permanently affixed to the fastener strip, but is instead only temporarily affixed to the fastener strip by magnetic attraction during the molding process. The invention remains with the mold after the completed foam seat cushion is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,500 to Stanton discloses a compression mold for forming golf balls, with rubber shims located between the outer mold frame and the golf ball half-molds. However, these rubber shims have a physical structure very different from the invention, and further are not located between the inner mold surface and a fastener strip, clip, wire, or other device being molded into an object.
U.S. Pub. Appl. # 2002/0022065 of Marshall also discloses a mold for manufacturing golf balls, having a spacer plate mounted on the mold frame. However, this spacer plate is not located between the inner mold surface and a fastener strip, clip, wire, or other device being molded into an object, and serves an entirely different function from that of the invention.
Nothing in the prior art discloses a shim or insert located between the mold surface or mold magnet and the fastener strip, in order to compensate for the variability of the mold surface and provide a more even surface for the foam bun fastener strip to seal against. Such a mold shim or insert would help prevent fouling of the strip's fastening elements during the molding process and would thus provide a significant advantage over the prior art.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are:
To provide a way to compensate for the variability of the mold surface and provide a more even surface for the fastener strip to seal against—thereby preventing fouling of the strip's fastening elements during the molding process.
To provide a readily changeable “platform” to which clips, wires, and the like can be attached for embedding into a foam object.
To provide means to facilitate positioning and aligning the fastener strip on the mold shim, and thereby on the forming mold.
To provide a flexible, easily changeable way to mold fasteners, including fastener strips, clips, wires, or other devices into an object at various depths.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.